


Bright Eyes

by RachelCastro



Category: Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Character Death, First Time, Hoodflash, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Might break your heart, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelCastro/pseuds/RachelCastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The classic tragic love story. Romeo meets Juliet and falls in love. He courts Juliet and manages to earn her affection. Eventually death drops by for a visit.</p>
<p>Here's the twist... Juliet survives. </p>
<p>And in which Wally West is Juliet and you can guess why Jason Todd is Romeo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So this is what it's like to be broken.

* * *

Chapter 1

Wally wasn't new to the whole welcoming the newbie routine, but when a kid walks in with your former best friends old uniform. You can't help, but stare. And as the kid who was a little more muscular and taller than Dick was at that age entered the Zeta Tube, Batman followed right behind him.

"Team, I want you to meet the new Robin."

There is silence through out he room as they all struggle to process what Batman had just said. And as soon as they did it's no surprise that Conner was the first to speak up.

"What happened to _our_ Robin?" The clone asked bitterly.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "That's none of your concern."

The Dark Knight only succeeded in making Conner angrier "It sure as hell is my concern if we're going to have an amateur prancing around..."

Surprisingly the kid spoke up and put a finger on Superboy's chest. "Lets get something straight clone boy, one: I'm not an amateur two: I sure as hell don't prance around, do you understand?"

The Boy Of Steel looked ready to respond, but is stopped by Miss Martian, who laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Conner sighed in defeat as the new Robin nodded in satisfaction and it didn't been take Wally that long to realize that this kid was the exact opposite of Dick.

To stop anymore conflict from arising Kaldur instantly goes up to greet the new Robin with rest of the team following his lead.

He wasn't planning this and he sure as hell wasn't planning on Dick's replacement to hold out his hand with a cocky smirk.

"What's your name, bright eyes?"

Wally sputtered. "Bright eyes?!"

"Yea, bright eyes... you know," The Kid's grin widens "Cause you've got beautiful emerald eyes, babe."

Artemis snorts from behind him. "He flirts better than you."

He turned around to glare at her. Bitch.

"Sooooo... you going to take the hand or not, bright eyes?" His glare deflects from the blonde archer to the new Robin who definitely needs to wipe that grin of his face.

You can't really blame Wally West for taking the kids hand uncertainty. "Kid Flash, Fastest boy alive."

Later that night, he turns on the TV and apparently the new big scandal going on in Gotham is that Bruce Wayne had taken in a news ward off the streets. A kid named Jason Todd.

It doesn't take him that long to put two and two together.

 

* * *

 

His first night working alongside the new Boy Wonder is a mix between awkward and annoying.

The kid- Jason or whatever just didn't get the point. He couldn't get through his thick skull that Wally wasn't interested whatsoever.And what was even worst was that the kid continued calling him that- strangely adorable, but dreaded nickname. Bright eyes.

Maybe it was Kaldur's way of getting revenge on the speedster for embarrassing him the last time the Atlantian took Wally to Atlantis, because he could have sworn there leader smirked- actually smirked as he made Wally and Jason partners.

Nobody would ever be able to understand why from than on Wally would forever dub Kaldur an asshole.

This how Wally's time with Jason had gone: The kid looks spaced out and just to make sure he understood the plan Wally decided to ask him. "You heard what Kal said. Right?"

The kid-Robin, he was going to have to get used to calling him that. Robin has his head leaning on his hand as he scans Wally's body making the speedster very uncomfortable. "Mhhh... sure."

Wally sighed. "You weren't listening. Were you?"

Jason smirked. "Babe, whenever I'm with you I see no point in listening to anything else."

Wally rolled his eyes. "You are frustrating."

"Thanks babe I think your hot, too." He said with a cheeky smile.

Wally narrowed his green eyes "Fuck you."

"Maybe later bright eyes, you know... when were alone."

The speedster sputtered before turning to glare at the kid "You perverted little..."

_Kid Flash! Robin! What's your current position?!_

Wally glared at the kid once more before answering his leader.

_Where ready to go, Kal!_

After they were done defeating the bad guys, saving the day, and the whole routine the kid just still couldn't keep that smart mouth of his shut.

"You know since you and Flash vibrate and all... I was kinda wondering if you can use the whole vibrating thing while.. you know... getting it on."

The whole team had froze in shock, some of them gasping in astonishment, others watching carefully as Robin smirked while Wally's eye twitched dangerously.

Two minutes.

That's how long the entire team took to rip Wally off from his grip around Jason's neck.

Let's just say Batman and Red Tornado got a very interesting report that night.

 

* * *

 

It soon came to the Leagues attention that the new Robin had a thing for Kid Flash.

Really it hadn't been that much of a big deal until they started noticing the kid wouldn't take "no" for an answer. The thing about Jason was that he was mostly known for not backing down even if it mean't he would have to risk getting in HUGE trouble. So they brought in the big guns.

They got Batman and the newly returned Nightwing to have a long talk with the kid and than they had Barry threaten him, but Jason wouldn't get the point. He didn't get that Kid Flash wasn't interested at all and that lead to a lot of issues on missions.

The main issue was that the kid loved talking dirty to the young speedster. Jason loved seeing Wally's cheeks flush a deep shade of pink. He enjoyed how a dangerous look flashed over the redheads eyes whenever Jason said something similar to what the team was calling: the Vibrating Comment.

But, Kid Flash hated it. He hated whenever Jason flirted with him and called him babe (he would never understand how M'Gann had dealt with his own cheesy flirting). The redhead dreaded visiting Mount Justice because coming the the team's base mean't that he had to suffer through another one of Robin's attempts to flirt with him.

Today was one of those days when Wally just wanted to run away, find a hole, and never- ever come out of it. Jason once again was trying to flirt with him and was failing miserably. Wally sat in chair in front of the kitchen counter with one hand tugging softly at messy red hair. Zatanna and M'gann are cooking in front him constantly giving him sympathetic looks and Jason sat next to him once again using one of those cheesy pick up lines of his.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass."

_Sweetheart, it's not my ass that's sweet_ , Wally thinks. For a while it was silent until he looks up to see Zatanna's shocked face, M'gann's blushing face, and the pleased smirk on Jason's face.

He groaned."I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yup." Jason says while his smirk gets wider.

Thinking that the kid had given up Wally sighed in relief when he heard silence until to his horror Jason got ready to open his mouth again... Everyone eventually breaks so it wasn't a surprise when Wally finally gives in.

"You know what! What the hell do you want, Jason?!" He asked.

The kid smiles waaaay to sweetly. "Will you go on a date with me, bright eyes?"

He lifts his hands up in defeat "Fine! Yes! Sure, whatever!"

"Great, I'll come pick you up tomorrow at 6:00 PM."

And with that the kid skips- actually skips out of the kitchen. Once he leaves, Zatanna hands M'gann twenty dollars.

And Wally ends up banging his head on the table several times.

 

* * *

 

"You are unbelievably frustrating."

Jason looks at up him while drinking his soda and grins.

"You are the most annoying cute little perverted delinquent I've ever met."

Jason raised an eyebrow "Cute, huh?"

Wally blushed and turned his head to look out the window of huge and expensive looking restaurant. He had to admit Jason had actually chosen a nice place. The restaurant was beautiful... and packed.

There were so many people dressed professionally and some were staring at there direction with curious looks. Wally feels confused for a moment until he remembered that Jason was the adopted son of a billionaire and very famous which explained why people kept staring at them.

Taking one last look at the place Wally grinned as he came to a realization. And Jason being trained by the world's greatest detective noticed the grin instantly.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Wally's grin widened. "How long have you been planning this?"

Jason chokes on his food. "W-who said I planned this?"

The speedster raised an eyebrow "Are you saying that you actually had time to make plans for all of this in one day?"

Jason pouts- which Wally had to admit kinda does look cute. "Fine. I've been planning this since the first time I asked you out."

The grin on the redhead's face falls as it's transformed into a confused expression.

"You've been planning this since you first asked me out?.... Jason.. that was months ago?"

The ebony haired boy grins sheepishly "Yea, I've been kinda hoping that eventually you'd say yes."

Wally tilts his head to the side as he sees the beauty that shone in Jason that before he had been to blind to see. Jason Todd had ebony hair very similar to Dick's except with his bangs to the side, he was tall for his age (not as tall as Wally, but close), and his eyes... God his eyes were beautiful. Jason's eyes were a deep hazel, a beautiful mix between brown and green with the usual hint of mischief.

And Wally finds his breath taken away as he sees the boy he once thought as a brat in a whole new light. It's no surprise that Jason catches him looking.

"See anything you like, bright eyes?"

"Pfft, you wish." Wally snorts trying to hide his embarrassment.

They spend 2 hours in that restaurant just talking, laughing, and smiling as Jason Todd slowly made Wally West feel a new strange emotion for the younger boy. Most would think that a 19 year old and a 14 year old was a strange combination, but at that time neither of them cared.

But, things slowly go back to normal when Jason smirks up at Wally as they exit the restaurant.

"You know... your lips look a little lonely.... Would they like to meet mine?"

"You just had to go ahead and kill everything?" Wally groans.

The redhead soon sighs when he sees the kid's face fall.

He rolls his eyes and leans down to put a soft kiss on Jason's cheek and runs off in a flash (no pun intended). Jason who is left behind completely starstruck grins and whoops while he jumps in the air and does a little happy dance.

The next day the Gotham Gab had something new to gossip about and that is Jason Todd's new hot boyfriend. The front picture shows a shocked Jason as a certain redhead leans down to kiss his cheek.

And Wally ended up getting many enraged and curious calls from Barry, Bruce, Dick, an half of the team and League.

 

* * *

 

"Baby it's cold outside." Wally sang softly as he watched the beautiful, shimmery snowflakes fall onto the ground.

Winter, despite being cold was a beautiful season. A season that Wally personally favored especially because of the snowflakes. He wore his favorite golden sweater and a red beanie.

Suddenly a familiar sarcastic voice snaps him out of his own little world "If it's cold outside than why do you still have your sexy ass outside."

Wally narrowed his eyes and walked up to Jason- who thank God only reached his neck.

"Because I feel like it."

"Geez, calm down bright eyes I'm just messing with you." Jason gives him that cute 'I'm an innocent little bird and I really didn't mean it' look.

It had taken him awhile, but Wally is no longer fooled by his boyfriend's little act.

"You interrupted my singing." The redhead hissed.

Jason raised an eyebrow "Is that why you got an attitude."

"I did not get an attitude!"

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!"

Jason smirks as the speedster slowly started realizing his defeat. "Wait a... damn it, Jason!"

The ebony haired boy let out a laugh.

Wally crossed his arms. "I should break up with you."

"But you won't because you love me." Jason says cheekily.

"You still interrupted my singing."

"Fine, I'm sorry for interrupting your singing," Jason sighed. "Can I start over?"

"Yes."

"If it's cold outside than why don't you let the birthday boy warm you up?"

"Birthday boy... wow! I still can't believe your turning fifteen." Wally smiles.

He smirks. "I know I can."

They sit in silence as Jason turns to stare at his boyfriend. Wally West was amazing he had perfect emerald eyes that held a never ending light to them and soft messy hair that he enjoyed running his hands through. Jason would never understand the reason Artemis had let Wally go and he never would. As usual Wally caught the younger of the two looking and gave him an exasperated look.

"What?"

He grins, all crooked and as charming that it manages to melt Wally's heart. "You haven't given me my present."

"Well what do you want?" Wally asked, his hands fall over Jason's, squeezing tight.

"I think you know what I want." Jason answers staring at the speedster intensely.

Wally pinches his lips together and turned his head to the side trying not to remember that he was dating a kid who happened to be six years younger than him. "I wish I didn't."

Jason snorts. "Oh please, you know you want it too."

Contrary to the belief, Wally had only kissed two girls Artemis Crock and Linda Park and he hadn't taken either relationship any farther than that.

His shoulders hunched. He opened his mouth as though to speak, only to close it again. His internal struggle was written across his face. Than suddenly his expression went from concerned to bravery, he turned to look back at the Boy Wonder with a smirk. "Maybe I do."

Reaching out with both of his hands, Wally cupped Jason’s cheeks and gently slipped his tongue through the kid's teeth. Jason was taken off guard, he gasped in surprise until a smirk reached his face and he bite down on the speedster's lip. Now it's Wally's turn to be taken back by surprise when Jason takes over the kiss almost as if this wasn't his first kiss.

When they finally part there both breathing heavily as Wally lets his forehead rest against Jason’s. They’re so close that their breath mingles, that Jason’s features brighten before Wally’s eyes.

"That was one hell of a kiss, Jason."

Jason plants another soft kiss on his partners lips.

"Call me, Jay."

 

* * *

 

"Let me get this straight you recreated the accident that made your Uncle the annoying prick he is and succeeded?"

In another situation Wally would have laughed, but laughing while someone called his uncle a prick would look bad.

"Yes. And Barry's not a prick."

Jason have him an indecorously look. "Damn, you've got luck, babe."

"Don't call me babe you little pervert."

Jason groaned. "Are you still getting on my case for that vibrating comment that I made like ages ago."

The speedster narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Yes."

"Oh, come on I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Fine," Jason rolled his eye before getting on his knees in front of his boyfriend who was currently sitting on the couch. "Your worshipfulness, will you accept my gracious and honest apology."

"Weeeell.... since I have the great Jason Todd begging on his knees I think I just might." Wally said with a pleased smirk.

Jason returned the smirk and reached up the grasp Wally's dick. The speedster gasped in surprise before quickly swatting the younger boy's hand away with a glare.

"No sex."

"Whyyyyyy not?" Jason whined attempting to grab his boyfriends dick again only to have his hand swatted away... again.

"Because I said so." He answered with a glare.

Jay pouted. "Fine." He got back up from his knees and sat back down next to Wally turning his attention to the TV.

"Soooo... How are Dick and Babs doing?"

Jason inwardly groaned.

Wally felt sympathy for his boyfriend. "Is it that bad?"

"What? The constant arguing or the constant display of affection?"

"Both." Wally said with a chuckle.

Jason sighed and rubbed his eyes. "There okay... I guess. I mean if you want to call Barbara constantly chewing out Dick for flirting with other girls and Golden Boy's constant nagging over Babs putting herself in danger which she totally doesn't do. Like at all."

"Are you worried about them?"

Jason's eyes were slightly speculative as he turned to examine Wally's face with a sarcastic tone to his voice. "I figure they're old enough."

Wally rolled his eyes."That's not what I meant."

Jason was silent for a long time. Wally waited patiently.

"Just a little." Jason admitted softly.

After a moment of silence Jason sighed softly. "I'm a thief. You know?"

Wally frowned at the sudden change of subject and then leaned forward, "No I don't know."

"Did I tell you how I met Bruce."

"No."

"I grew up with bad role models," He explained somberly. "I had an asshole for a dad and a drunk bitch for a mom it was no wonder I ended up on the streets stealing."

"When I met Bruce he caught me stealing the tires of the Batmobile after that I attempted to hit him with a pipe."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "What's your point?"

"Look," Jason growled in frustration. "Talking about my idiot brother and his girlfriend just had me thinking about how your to good for me."

Wally's emerald eyes softened and he reached out to hold Jason's hand. Jason looked at him intensely. "I guess what I'm saying is that... I don't deserve someone like you."

"And why not?" Wally asked bitterly.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "Your a wonderful person. Your kind, funny, handsome, and have a heart of gold and I'm... I'm just the beast of the relationship."

"And?"

Jason's eyes narrowed, " Don't you get it, I almost stole the tires of the Batmobile. I'm a thief."

"Jason, I grew up with assholes for parents, too. You're a thief because you had no other choice because before it was either steal or starve for you. So what if you were a thief?"

"I..." Jason began to say something, and then he hesitated.

"Just get over it." Wally said flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me say that again in terms only you will understand: get the fuck over it."

Jason gave him a shocked look. "You're spending too much time around me."

He rolled his eyes. "You fuckin think?"

Jason grinned cheekily. "Language."

"I will fucking use whatever fucking language I fucking have to use to get this fucking point through your fucking hard head."

Shock once again appeared on the ebony haired boy's face.

"You were a thief. I was an emotionally abused kid, Artemis was the daughter of two criminals, Dick is a gypsy, M'gann's a white martian, Conner's the son of Lex fuckin Luther, and Roy had daddy issues. Guess what? No one gives a damn."

Jason didn't respond. "Jason, your special and perfect I wouldn't have you any other way. It doesn't matter if you were a thief what matters is that I love you. Okay."

Jason seemed to think that over. Then he nodded slowly before a smile appeared on his face.

He leaned in to kiss Wally.

"I love you too, bright eyes."

 

* * *

 

A soft knock on the window is enough to make Wally lift himself from his bed and walk towards his window. Seeing a familiar domino mask and a 'R' on his visitors chest made his eyes soften. But, what Jason was doing in Central City in the middle of the night is the true mystery.

"Jason?" Wally opened the window with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

His boyfriend growled. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what?" The redhead asks.

"I can't handle being judged by him anymore!"

A confused look once again crosses Wally's face. "By who? What's going on Jay?"

"Bruce." Jason hissed his mentors name.

"What did Bruce do?"

"He's always judging me, comparing me with how Dick was, always saying that I could have done better!" He pulls on his ebony hair in frustration. "I'm trying Wally I'm trying to do better but nothing ever works!"

"What happened?" Wally asked despite not really wanting to know.

"I-I... we were on patrol.. we were taking care of this ringleader and I-I..."

A sympathetic look crossed Wally's face. "Jay?... What did you do?"

"I-I..," Jason's frame trembles "I shattered his collar bone!"

He exclaims running a hand through his balck hair unable to meet his boyfriends emerald eyes.

Wally swallowed trying not to let the fact that his boyfriend had just paralyzed a man concern him. "W-why?" He manages to ask.

"He deserved it," Jason snaps "He deserves every piece of hell being thrown at him!"

"Jay, did you ever stop to ask what if this guy is doing all of this for the protection of his family?"

Jason trembled more. "No.., but he was a dangerous trafficker who kidnapped girls for his own personal use he definitely deserved it!"

Wally swallowed. "Is that the only reason you came here?"

"That and I can't stand being around Bruce." Jason admits.

"Do you want to stay?" Jason nods.

Wally smiles and pats the spot in the bed next to him.

That night neither of them have nightmares.

 

* * *

 

Wally's head hits the pillow as another jolt of pleasure in his crotch.

He’s pinned to the mattress under Jason Todd of all people and is enjoying every minute if it. He feels like every breath he takes is sucked out of him by Jason.

Jason who somehow has experience with all of this despite only being fifteen. Wally on the other hand had no experience at all, he never-ever gone this far before.

“J-Jay…” He gasps.

Jason sucks his crotch faster and harder, sending chills down Wally's spine and making his toes curl even more.

“JASON!”

Wally comes and Jason leans down and whispers and Wally's ear softly "You have no idea how long I've wanted this, bright eyes."

The redhead manages to catch his breath "Deep inside.. I think I've always wanted this, too."

And it's enough for both of the, to understand what their really trying to say.

I love you.

 

* * *

 

"Your leaving."

Maybe if he had been talking to Dick or Bruce it wouldn't have been this hard to break the news. But he wasn't talking to either of them he was currently standing in front of Wally West. His everything.

Why does this have to be so hard?

"I have to."

The redhead shook his head. "No you don't"

"Wally," Jason said carefully. "She's my mother... my real mother."

"You didn't even know if she told you the truth." Wally argues.

Jason sighed. "I have to try babe she's the only family I have left."

"That's not true you have Bruce, Alfred, Dick, and even Barbara."

"There not my real family." Jason retorts.

Wally shook his head again. "I don't like this."

He runs a hand through his ebony hair "I don't either Wally, but I can't let the Joker kill her."

"You don't understand," Wally looked away from his partner "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Jason gives him one of his famous 'I've got everything under control' grin. "Don't worry babe I'm a big boy I'll be fine."

"No you won't."

The intensity and worry in Wally's emerald eyes almost makes him want to kiss the speedster until he's breathless. There was a reason he had dubbed his boyfriend "bright eyes". Wally's beautiful vibrant eyes had been the first thing Jason had noticed when he first walked through the Zeta Tube, his legs and red hair came next.

"Yes I will." Jason says stubbornly.

"No you..." Wally was cut off by a hand being placed on his cheek, he slowly turned his head to Jason's direction.

Hazel eyes met with emerald ones "Do you trust me?"

"I-I..."

"Do you trust me?" He repeated.

Wally swallowed before nodding.

"Yes."

And than they were kissing. And the moment had once again become magical as Wally's tongue made it’s way through Jason's teeth. After a minute they broke apart both of them breathless. Wally was the first to break the comforting silence.

"You'll miss my birthday tomorrow."

"I promise I'll be back," Jason paused. "And than you can meet my mom."

Wally laughed. "Sure."

"I would give you your present right now but.... I kinda want to see your beautiful emerald eyes light up when you open it."

Wally shook his head and struggled to contain the sob that threatened to escape his mouth. "Fine. Sure. Just... just be there."

Jason nodded before leaning in to kiss the speedster again "Love you bright eyes."

"I love you too, Jay."

Two days later after worrying sick Batman had sent Wally and the rest of the hero community only one message.

Robin had been captured by the Joker....

 

* * *

 

RECOGNIZED: BATMAN 02

Wally sighed in relief as he heard the Zeta Tube announcing the Dark Knights arrival.

It had been three months. For three months they had searched high and low for the second Robin, only to find nothing. And that finally Batman had managed to find his boyfriend. Wally had searched frantically for days, he had spent many sleepless nights because of the recurring nightmares about Jason being tortured by the Joker. He had pleaded- no. Begged, to go retrieve Jason alongside Batman, but Gotham's protecter had refused.

He waited to hear the Zeta Tube announcing his partner.

Silence.

And that's went complete dread filled him because the Zeta Tube only announced alive heat signatures. Without further thought ran towards Batman despite his uncles protest.

He freezes to a stop when he sees Batman carrying a body in his arms, bridal style.

A limp body.

He moves his legs slowly and walks about to the Dark Knight who has sorrow written all over his face.

He carefully takes Jason's motionless body out of the Dark Knight's arms and with trembling hands checks for his boyfriend's pulse.

Nothing. Which meant- Wally's blood runs cold.

No. No. No. No. No...

He checks his pulse again.

Still nothing.

Oh God, please no.

And again.

This can't be happening.

One more time.

Nothing.

By now he was vibrating rapidly, his vision is blurring, his hands clench tightly around Jason's body. Jason's dead body.

Realization hits him.

"He's dead." Wally murmurs.

A couple of "no's" arouse from some members of the team and League, a small sob escaped out of Batgirl's mouth, and roar is heard from Nightwing- Dick.

"Your dead." Wally says running his hand through Jason's ebony hair.

He lifts his arm to gaze at the hand that had just ran though Robin's hair.

Blood.

And that's when a sob escapes out of his mouth. And soon he's a mess. Sobbing roughly while he holds Jason's body tightly.

_Jason's voice echoes through his head. "Love you bright eyes."_

He kissed and caressed the corpses head hoping- praying that he would open his precious hazel eyes.

Superman looked down at the dead body of the dead hero and his mourning boyfriend with sadness, before turning to look at Batman who still had sorrow written clearly on his face. "I need someone to send out reports to any available hero. And remove any evidence of what happened today." Wonder Woman who stood next to him nodded shakily and left the room slowly.

Barry who was struggling to keep an emotionless face walked slowly behind Wally. "Come on, kid." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No." Came a weak voice.

"Kid- Wally please.. I'm so sorry about Jason, but we have things to do."

Wally shook his head softly, tears streaming down his cheeks, and another sob escaping his mouth. "Just.. just leave me alone."

"Wally..."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Wally roared holding Jason's dead body tighter to his chest.

"Wally please! Superman I need help!"

The Man Of Steel walked up slowly with a saddened look on his face. "Kid Flash. Please, let him go. It'll-"

"NO!"

What happened next is to violent and emotional to explain.

Let's just say after Kid Flash had refused to realize Robin's corpse, the broken boy put up a hell of a good fight.

Eventually they managed to take Wally out of the room, his arms were outreached to Jason.

He was screaming.

 

* * *

 

Three days later. The day of the funeral for Jason Todd. Dick Grayson goes up to Wally with a look mixed with shame and sorrow.

And when it hits him he almost chokes on air.

Jason's present.

The present that Jason promised he would give on his birthday.

He promised.

At first Wally doesn't want to open it, but something inside him almost tells him to open it. A small black nose pokes it's way out of the box and a small sob escapes out of the redhead's mouth when he sees a little puppy with a red bow on his head stick his small head out.

A sob almost escaped his mouth when he sees a note in the puppy's mouth.

He opens it:

_Happy B-day, Bright Eyes_

_If your reading this then I guess this means I didn't make it._

_Guess that also means I wont be able to see your beautiful emerald eyes widen when you see the little creature that I bothered to get you._

_He's a good dog. You'll love him, Wally._

_This is also a confession. I lied when I said that I'd be fine. Your right, the risks are great, but it's a risk I'm whiling to take._

_I'm sorry._

_Love, Jason Todd_

And than the attempts to contain his sobs become a complete failure. 

He falls to the ground and once again feels the world blur around him. There's an arm that's holding him up and someone's whispering comforting words in his ear. It's probably Dick.

He doesn't listen.

Soon enough holding on to Dick and the puppy is the only thing keeping him from falling.

But, with the way his life is rapidly becoming hell.

It's possible that he's already fallen to far.

He ends up naming his precious dog after the father of his dead partner.

Brucely.

He's different now. He quit the hero business and his new hobby is staring soundlessly out the window. Swearing that sometime he catches small glimpses of Jason Todd. Therapy with Black Canary is annoying it helps that Artemis goes with him sometimes.

It doesn't mean he enjoys going.

He hates life.

Life is just a piece of shit that like tearing people apart limb by limb.

And he's done with it.

Every night Wally screams and cries until his throat aches.

And one would think.

**So this is what it's like to be broken.**


	2. Announcement!!!

Alright my fellow superhero fans I have an announcement to make.

I am officially going to make a part 2 for Bright Eyes!

Yay!

You guys have really inspired me to make part 2 so thank you very much.  
I'm not sure when I'll be making the second part, but I'll have it done soon.

Part 2 will be called.

**Part Of Me.**

And there will be a lot more of Dick, Babs, Bruce, Artemis, and Tim. This will mainly catch on to what's been going on with Wally, the League, and the team. And of course Jason will be there as Red Hood. There will be no Reach Inasion, but there will be the thing with the Justice League being sent to trial on that other planet because the event of Vandel Savage having them under his control did happen in this AU and Kaldur's betrayal and Artemis going undercover.

WARNING!!!

Bring your tissues with you just in case because this will be emotional, but I'm pretty sure you'll love the ending.

That's it. Sooooo.... See you next time! ;)


	3. I'm sorry guys

My fellow superhero fans.

I apologize for not yet posting that fic that I promised you all A WHILE ago. Please understand that I really did plan to keep my promise and already had the whole plot for the sequel to Bright Eyes. Everything was going so well that is until... my mom passed away in a car accident. :(

These past few years have been really rough for my family and I.

I have not been able to convince myself to continue writing. Not now at least. You see... my mother was the one who inspired me to start writing and with her gone its hard to even just write a short story without breaking down into tears.

I'm really sorry guys. I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to you. It's been really fun and I'm super thankful to those who have really enjoyed Bright Eyes. Although it will be awhile till I start writing again I'm willing to let someone-anyone take over and write a sequel for Bright Eyes. Seriously I give you guys permission to write a sequel for me in fact it'll make me VERY happy.

Thank you for your time and once again I'm very truly sorry.

Farewell everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> I love this new pairing! Tell me if you guys want a part 2 :)  
> Also I got some of the material from Under The Red Hood which will most likely be mentioned in part 2.


End file.
